A demigods revenge
by N0rwegianViking
Summary: Percy/Artemis. Percy looses everything and the only the thought of revenge keeps him going. He dreams of primaordial blood every night. What will it take to defeat his enemies? and how long will it take? This is NOT a Guardian of the Hunt Pertimes story. The story takes place post HoO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Let me just start by saying English is not my first language so please don't hate on my English. On the other hand, however, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**In addition this is my first fanfic. I therefore anticipate there to be several aspects in which I can improve.**

**Yes this first chapter is a bit short, but it's just the intro.**

**Without further ado let the fic start: **

Seven demigods were sitting around a bright campfire. It was a beautiful summer evening and all seven were in an exceptionally good mood. They were sitting on the field of victory and enjoying a few well-earned comforts.

"Leo, pass the barbeque!"

"Calm down, Jason. Just because you ain't hot enough to fry your own spareribs doesn't mean you have to go all bitch-mode on me"

"I have asked you like ten thousand times already, so pass the gods damned barbeque. On and by the way I can fry my own spareribs, but you have them all!"

"I am the one with a tool belt which can serve spareribs so I am the one who gets to serve them, and you have already eaten half of them!"

"Piper, could you calm them down a bit? It's too nice of an evening to spend listening to their bickering," Annabeth said from where she was laying on Percy's chest. Her blond hair looked like a Halo in the shifting light from the fire.

"Oh, and Percy, can I have some more soda please?"

"Sure." A small ball of soda rose up from the goblet and floated towards Annabeth. She opened her mouth and swallowed before kissing him in gratitude.

"How can you pull spareribs out of a tool belt? It doesn't make sense what so ever!"

"My tool belt can summon everything you can find in a workshop, and I happen to have a fridge standing on my workbench back in Bunker 9. I made it myself, it is magical and will automatically replenish its interior."

"Piper, can you please make them stop? I'm going mad. They have been bickering like this for days, I want to get some sleep," Hazel looked exhausted. She had big, black bags hanging under her eyes.

"Too bad you can't pull a useful weapon out of that belt. If you could you might actually be some help on the battlefield."

"Me and my flaming hammers killed lots of monsters today!"

"Piper! Have you gone deaf or something?" Percy sounded a bit irritated and looked away from Annabeth's storm grey eyes. When his sea green eyes drifted over to Piper she was flat out on the ground sleeping. "I can't believe it, she has fallen asleep! I couldn't close a dam eye with these two bickering like and old couple."

"Can you blame her?" Hazel sounded like she could pass out from exhaustion any second. "I'm growing tired of these missions. Why can't these monsters just let us have some peace?"

Even after the defeat of Gaea the seven demigods had not gotten peace. The Titan War and later the War with Gaea and her Giants had led to large amounts of monsters roaming the country. For well over a year now the Seven had been more or less constantly moving from one pack of monsters to the next, and they still were far from finished. It sometimes felt like their efforts had been futile, but neither of the camps had been attacked by monsters for over a year. At least they had accomplished that much.

Percy had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong. They had defeated the hundred or so monsters gathered on this plain. They had put up lots of traps, tripwires and other measurements to make sure they could have a peaceful night. It had proven effective on several occasions, monsters had attacked their camp in the middle of the night. The demigods had woken up and finished the few who had gotten past the traps, they were safe against nighttime attacks. Nevertheless, Percy could not shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. He did not want to scare the others with his unease, however so he kept quiet.

"Killed lots of monsters? I killed at least three times more than you. The most useful thing you have done today is making food!"

"Of course, no one can beat the almighty son of Jupiter. Why hasn't he made you a god yet?" Leo said, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I d," was all Jason had time to say before Leo interrupted him again.

"Oh, that's right! Percy did all the work, Percy defeated Kronos, Percy sent Gaea back to sleep while you were unconscious!" Leo said angrily. The campfire rose up several feet, reflecting the son of Hephaestus's mood. Jason looked about ready to crack, his hair was standing straight up and sparks jumped between his hairs as well as between his fingers.

"I'll fry you, you…"

"Shut up, something's coming! On your feet, NOW!" Percy was already standing peering into the dark.

"Something is approaching from the south, whatever it is will reach the traps in about 30 seconds."

"How can you tell? I can't see anything." Annabeth sounded exhausted too, none of them were ready for another battle right now.

"I can't see anything either and I can see very well in the dark," Hazel said. She sounded so tired it was a small miracle she was able to stand at all.

"I got this bad feeling a while back, but didn't want to worry you," it sounded like Percy was panicking. The sound of Percy's panicked voice sent chills down the backs of the other six.

"Those are NOT monsters! Those are powerful immortals, at least two!" Percy's voice rose higher and higher.

"I think they are primor.." that is when Percy shut up, or rather was shut up.

**AN:**

**Am I evil? Guess so, after reading so many cliffhangers I couldn't help myself…. Sorry.**

**How did I do? Let me know: The good, the bad and what was so fucking bad you can't find words to describe it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Those are NOT monsters! Those are powerful immortals, at least two!" Percy's voice rose higher and higher._

"_I think they are primor.." that is when Percy shut up, or rather was shut up. _

Two strong arms had grabbed Percy from behind. At the same time whoever was holding him stuffed something into his mouth to silence him. He could tell, without knowing who was holding him, there were no way he could escape. The grips around his upper arms were so tight he could feel his fingers go numb.

The others had not noticed Percy was in trouble. He figured they believed he had shut up out of terror.

'How in the name of the gods can I get myself out of this one?' Percy thought. He tried to kick whoever was holding him, but found he couldn't. His feet were restrained.

'Ok, no need to panic! I can just use the water in the air to attack them.' To his dismay de did not find water in the air. When he looked around he realized why.

He was incased in a sphere. A sphere made out of shadows and darkness, but he could still see through it, which made no sense. The moment he added two and two together he got the most terrifying feeling of epiphany he had ever experienced. When he later was asked to describe the feeling he almost broke down into tears and he could never find words adequate to describe it.

He almost crumpled to the floor when the hands suddenly let go of him. He turned around while ripping whatever it was out of his mouth. When he saw it was a sock he almost puked, but then his body went ridged. He had seen who his assailants were and without any conscious thought his hand went to his right pocket and uncapped riptide. Before he even knew what happened a pure black fist connected with his arm and he dropped the blade.

"None of that, Percy. Is that how the gods thought you to greet strangers?" the man standing before him asked. His all black eyes stared deeply into Percy's sea green ones. His hair was jet black like Percy's, but had a completely different texture. It seemed to be made of shadows, because it kept shifting on his head. He was handsome too, like a supermodel or a movie star. There was not a mark in his pale skin, which was a sharp contrast to his hair. He was dressed in a black suit and could have been mistaken for the chief of the Secret Service if not for his eyes and the fact that he radiated power. He seemed to be emanating shadows, they spread from his feet and spread across the floor of the sphere. Percy could no longer see his ankles nor riptide, still laying on the floor. Most of the shadows, however, seemed to be gathering around the third person on the sphere. They were circling around her like she was the eye of a storm. The shadows kept gathering around her until she was surrounded by a 4 feet high tornado of darkness.

"So we meet again, Perseus Jackson." The woman looked much like the man, black eyes and hair. Movie star looks and pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful, long, black dress.

"Lady Nyx, Lord Erebus, it's an honor," Percy was not surprised to find his voice horse and cracking.

"What might you be doing here on a beautiful night like this?"

"Funny you should ask," Erebus said with mirth in his voice.

"We are here to punish you of course, silly boy." Nyx sounded gleeful as well.

"What have I done to offend you?" Percy's voice was shaking. Before the two primordial could answer there was a loud sound outside. Percy figured it was one of the traps, but how could he hear sounds like those through this bubble?

When Percy turned around he felt his hearth drop another mile. Two fifty feet humanoid creatures were walking toward the sphere. His friends had not yet seen them since they were busy trying to crack open the sphere. How the six demigods had not heard the two, whatever they were, behind them was a mystery to Percy since he had heard them perfectly. He got no time to ponder it, however, since a spear almost a foot in diameter flew through the night air and impaled Frank through the back. Nailing him to the sphere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry last chapter was a bit short. I ran out of time because I was going out, and since it seemed like an acceptable place to end a chapter just finished it off.**

**Oh and BTW, I am writing this while under the influence of alcohol… If it is a beneath my standards I might re-write it later. If you see any flaws in my grammar please let me know**

_A spear almost a foot in diameter flew through the night air and impaled Frank through the back. Nailing him to the sphere._

As one the five demigods snapped to attention and turned around so fast Percy's eyes hardly registered, and as one they froze. All had terrified expressions on their faces.

"FRAAAAANK!" Percy shouted, hammering his fists against the sphere.

"Oh damn, we're so screwed." Percy had never heard Leo sounding so panicked before. Not even when the Argo II plummeted from ten thousand feet and just barely avoided crashing into the Greek countryside.

More spears came whistling through the air. This time the demigods were ready and therefore managed to dodge al except one. Despite her best efforts one spear graced Piper's shoulder. She avoided the tip, but since the spear was so wide it still hit her. There was a sickening crunching noise and Piper screamed out in pain before collapsing to the ground. The bones in her upper arm and shoulder were reduced to gravel sized chunks.

Jason rushed over to where Piper was laying and knelt to check on her. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized her injuries were not fatal. He spoke a few words to reassure Piper before turning his attention to the assailants. He rose with a murderous expression on his face. He held out his hand and thunder boomed in the sky. A lightning bolt rivaling Jupiter's Masterbolt dropped from the sky when Jason directed his hand towards the two primordial.

One of the figures simply lifted his hand and absorbed the bolt.

"Not bad son of Jupiter, not bad at all. Your father would be proud, however I can do better!" The voice sounded like the wind itself was talking and the sudden realization sent chills down Percy's back.

"RUN, GET AWAY FROM HERE! YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM, THEY ARE PRIMORDIALS! THAT WAS URANUS, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Save your breath son of Poseidon, they can't hear you. Oh, here comes the good part!" Nyx sounded almost ecstatic.

Uranus pointed a finger at Jason and a lightning bolt ten times larger than Jason's flew through the air. It was so bright it left an after image on Percy's retina. It struck Jason with unbelievable force and sent him flying. The demigods standing close to Jason was knocked to the ground. Jason flew over 50 feet before landing hard on the ground, his body smoking.

"Jason, no, no, NOOO!" Percy almost broke down into tears. Not even a son of Jupiter could handle that kind of voltage.

Hazel bombarded the other Primordial with fist-sized chunks of metal, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Are you doing that just to any me Hazel Levesque?" The voice was deep and raspy, like he had not tasted water for several millennia.

"You know, I used to be the God of the Underworld before I gave up that dominion to torture peasants like you full time," the threatening edge to his voice sent chills down the backs of everyone, even Nyx and Erebus.

"Then that idiot father of yours stole it from my nephew, Iapetus. The underworld used to be a terrible place, almost as bad as my Pit, until tour father ruined it. If the Ancient Laws did not punish eternal torture of incidents by fading you would spend eternity with me. That would be fitting punishment to your father for what he did to my kingdom. At least I get to torture you and your friends before you die!" The bloodlust in Tartarus's voice was so terrifying Zeus himself would shiver in fear.

"Have anyone of us done anything to offend you?" Annabeth's voice sounded small and scared.

"This is no punishment for you, we are doing this to punish only one person. Percy Jackson defeated or wife and killed our sons." Uranus was raging, winds threatened to knock the demigods of their feet.

"He also escaped my Pit, no one escapes my Pit!"

"We therefore decided to get our revenge. We are not going to kill him, we are going to kill the people he loves." Percy did not expect Uranus to be bloodthirsty, but the edge to his voice told him otherwise.

"Nyx, Erebus, could you two bring our prisoners?" Tartarus sounded like a kid who had been promised a large bag of candy.

Percy could feel both Nyx and Erebus disappear from behind him, but he was still imprisoned in the sphere of darkness. He uncapped Riptide again and slammed it into the wall with all the power he could muster, but to no effect. He looked back on the scene unfolding before him and his hard stopped. What he saw made him drop the sword and sink to his knees crying.

Nyx and Erebus, now fifty feet tall, had his mother and Paul suspended in the air between them. Judging by the way their heads were hanging and their total lack of fear Percy guessed his parents were unconscious. He hoped they would stay that way until Tartarus was finished with them. Tartarus walked toward them and unsheathed a long thin knife.

"This is going to be so much fun," he sounded cheerful and eager.

He stepped forward and drove the knife through Paul's thigh. Paul woke up with a scream of horror, which doubled in strength when Tartarus pulled the knife back out with enough force to sever the leg from Paul's body.

The four remaining demigods cried in outrage and rushed towards Tartarus, but they did not get far before walls of shadow rose up around them and stopped them in their tracks.

The God of the Pit adjusted his grip on the knife and started carving patterns into Sally's chest. Sally made a muffled scream of pain. When Tartarus stuck his knife straight through Sally's shoulder Percy lost it completely, he let out a scream so load it hurt his own ears. Winds of hurricane speeds were blowing inside the sphere and rain was pouring down so fast it was almost impossible to see through it. Within a minute the sphere was filled all the way up with water. Percy looked like a goldfish in a bowl, however the feeling of water against his skin calmed him a little. It was enough for him to regain control over his emotions.

When Percy again managed to focus on what was happening outside his sphere he saw Paul laying motionless on the ground and Tartarus bringing his knife back before driving it straight through Sally's head. Sally fell to the ground like a marionette getting its strings cut.

"No, no, no, NO!" Percy punched the side of his goldfish bowl with so much force he could feel the bones in his hand and wrist break. He barely noticed the pain, but let his arm drop to his side so the water could heal it.

"What should we do to the others?" Uranus asked

"How about we fry the son of Hephaestus in Hell Fire?" Nyx asked and Leo appeared out of a shadow fifty feet above the ground, but before he could even yelp Nyx snatched him out of the air.

"I want to take care of the daughter of Pluto first, I want to try the only good invention her father has made." Tartarus waved his hand and a cauldron full of oil appeared before him.

He bent down and picked up Hazel in his hand before making small cuts all over her body with his knife. Hazel screamed out in pain for every single cut and the smile on Tartarus's face kept on growing. He snapped his fingers and the campfire the demigods had used appeared under the cauldron. Within seconds the oil boiled and Tartarus dropped Hazel into the oil.

The primordials watched with sickening curiosity as Hazel was boiled alive.

"Oh, let us take that daughter of Aphrodite and put in mine and her boyfriends domain, without help." Uranus snapped his fingers and Piper flew straight up, higher and higher until she was no longer visible from the ground.

"I think that should be high enough," Uranus said and lowered his hand.

After a few seconds Percy could once again see Piper as she picked up speed towards the ground. Her face too distorted by the wind to show any emotions. She hit the ground with enough force to make a crater almost 2 feet deep.

"Now we can roast the son of Hephaestus," Tartarus said before snapping his fingers.

Leo erupted in black flames, licking up his entire body. He fell to the ground screaming and rolling around, trying and failing to put the Hell Fire out. His flesh was slowly consumed until there were only a few charred pieces of bone left.

"What should we do to the last one?" Tartarus sounded like he was out of ideas. Percy hoped he was, because the last person was Annabeth. He prayed they would give her a quick death. He did not think he could handle watching her getting the same treatment his parents got. He would probably go insane.

"Why don't we each take a limb and see how much we can stretch her?" Erebus sounded hopeful.

"I like your style, Brother, can't believe I didn't think of that myself…" Tartarus trailed of, seemingly in deep thought. Then, all of a sudden, his attention snapped back to the daughter of Athena before him.

"I think it would be best if we did this in human form, it's a bit hard to control my strength in this form. We might accidentally rip a limb of prematurely."

"Nyx, for once you actually made sense!" Uranus sounded impressed.

As one the four Primordials shrunk to human size and walked towards Annabeth.

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening, NO!" Percy was crying. His tone of voice was heart breaking. Like a wounded animal begging for mercy. His face would have been tearstained if not for the fact that he was already submerged in water.

Four primordials were approaching Annabeth's small prison from four different sides. There was no chance of escape so she curled up into a ball and tried to sink into the ground.

The primordial did not even slow down, they walked straight through the shadowy cage like it did not exist. When they reached the daughter of Athena they each bent down and stretched out their hands to grab a lim. She kicked and swung widely with her dagger, but did not find her mark. The primordials barely noticed her struggle as they dragging her in four different directions. Within seconds she stopped struggling and screamed out in pain.

"No, NO, NO, please NO. Mercy, please." Percy sank to the floor, held his hands over his ears and closes his eyes. He could not, would not see or listen to this. He could not bear it. He sobbed silently in his goldfish bowl, unable to do anything. Having watched everyone he cared about die, he could not, would not watch Annabeth die to, nor listen to her screams.

All of a sudden the shadow sphere around him disappeared and the water splashed out across the little forest clearing they had fought monsters on, not even an hour ago.

Percy slowly rose to his feet before starting to walk in the direction of where he had last seen Annabeth. He could barely muster the will to keep put one foot in front of the other, the only think keeping him going was an unfounded hope that Annabeth was alright. He had not seen her die, so she could still be alive, right?

He found her laying in a pool of her own blood. Two limbs were missing. Her right arm was could be found in the grass a couple of feet away, but her left leg was completely gone. The right leg was hanging on by a sliver of skin and flesh. Her left arm seemed somehow intact. Percy made no sense of it.

Percy fell to his knees next to her, crying. He clutched her face in his hands. Refusing to believe it, she could not be dead. Then he felt it a gentle touch on his cheek.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," her voice was so weak it was barely audible.

"Annabeth!" he let out a chocked sob before bending down and kissing her.

"I… lo…ve…..you…sea…" her face was deadly pale from blood loss

"I know, Wise Girl. Don't talk, I'll get you some help. You'll be fine." He said it with such conviction she almost believed him, almost.

"You… kn..ow…it…'s…too…la..te…I…lo..ve…y..u." she said between shaky breaths

"I love you too….."His voice trailed off when he felt her hand fall from his cheek. His eyes sought hers, but there were no longer anyone looking back at him.

As he let go of her head a scream escaped his mouth. Anyone hearing it would have cowered in fear, it was the cry of a man who had lost everything and had nothing left to live for but revenge.

The next time he cried out in agony the Virginian forest he was in was shook by an earthquake so powerful it flattened everything for a hundred miles got flattened. And then the winds picked up.

Zeus picked himself up from the Throne Room floor and looked around. Olympus had been shaken so badly he had fallen out of this throne.

He was about to can Hermes to summon the council for a meeting when 12 flashes of light told him most of the gods were already present. Hades and Hestia had gotten their thrones back, another one of Percy Jackson's accomplishments. Zeus was still irritated about being told what to do by a demigod, but he had saved Olympus twice. And if he had to be honest it was nice to have Hestia's calming presence at the council.

"Hermes go get Poseidon, we need to figure out what just happened!" Zeus sounded impatient.

"No need, brother. I'm here, and as to what just happened I believe that was my son."

"That is impossible, no demigod possesses that kind of power!"

"Only myself or one of my demigod children can create hurricanes. The one currently raging across the Eastern Seaboard is larger than any hurricane I have ever produced. I would drain all my power and since I am not making it the only other possibility is Percy."

"And if you add the hurricane together with the Earthquake just a few minutes ago it cannot be anyone but Perseus," Athena said.

"Well it that case, Poseidon go and stop him. Figure out why he is destroying half the country!"

"But I do not know where he is!" Poseidon sounded worried

"He is in Virginia, I saw him from the Moon Chariot. I saw the whole thing, but the Ancient Laws prohibited me from interfering. I will tell you everything but first stop him." Artemis said with a sad look on her face.

"OK, OK, I'm off to Virginia then." Poseidon said before disappearing in a flash of light.

**AN:**

**Am I a bit gruesome? Can this still be rated T or do I have to change it to M?**

**Anyway I think one of my reviewers is a mind reader. Literally 3 seconds before I posted chapter 2 he wrote this (would give a shout out to whoever wrote this, but since it was a Guest I do not know to whom I should give it): **

_**:I LOVE THIS  
Instead of all of the seven or six betraying percy can u have the possible primordials kill them or only kill annabeth because I feel like u put out to nice of a setting in the first chapter for him to get betrayed by them**_

UPDATE ASAP  
Ps since it's night the maybe primordials should be Nyx and Erebrus


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Hooooly Zeus ! Thank you so much for the feedback, it is overwhelming. I started writing this mainly for my own enjoyment and hoped maybe a couple people would read it. Thank you so much, this inspires me to continue writing. **

**Tell me what aspects of my writing are lacking the most, I wish to improve them.**

Poseidon stood on a beach in Virginia watching trees getting uprooted while 50 foot waves pounded against his back. He watched in awe not even he, the Stormbringer had only made a hurricane this large once. On that occasion he had to rest for days before he could make even a small Category 1 hurricane. He could not pinpoint Percy's location due to the storm, so he had to make the storm bring him to Percy.

'If Percy ain't the single most powerful demigod ever, my name is Zeus.' Poseidon thought to himself before dissolving into water and letting the storm carry him away.

After a surprisingly tiring struggle against rampaging winds Poseidon made his way to the center of the storm. He descended into the clearing where seven demigods had enjoyed their victory feast not even an hour ago. He solidified back into human form and looked around.

The first thing his eyes found was his son, hovering in the air. His hands stretched out to either side, his upper body arched backwards and his face looking straight up. One continues scream could be heard throughout the entire clearing, the sound sent a jolt of pain through Poseidon's hearth. He wondered what could invoke such pain, rage and suffering in the young demigod. However he did not take any time to ponder it, but instead started running towards his son. He barely noticed the stench of blood that filled the air, but it made him look around. The sight that met him made him stumble, he could feel tears streaming down his face. What could have done this? Who would do this to his son?

He knelt a second beside Sally's limp body before making a three fingered claw over his hearth and pushing outwards. He would have married Sally had ne not already had a wife, she was a queen from Ancient Times reborn as a simple peasant. He would have made her a queen again. He tor himself away from her side and continued his sprint towards his son.

"PERCY, PERCY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Percy, calm down, PERCY!"

As he got closer he all of a sudden realized how thin Percy looked, like all the mussels in his body had all of a sudden disappeared. Poseidon remembered what Percy had told him about the Mount St. Helens event and came to a scaring conclusion. Percy was consuming his own body in order to power the storm. He would kill himself if not stopped.

Poseidon jolted into action and managed to put even more speed into his sprint. The second he was within reach he jumped with all his might towards Percy. If he could break Percy's concentration he might be able to stop the hurricane.

Poseidon felt like he had hit the side of a mountain. Percy did not move an inch. He seemed, however, to notice something hitting him. His face turned and the sight of his face broke Poseidon's hearth. His eyes were so swollen from crying you could just barely see the bloodshot eyes if you tried. The entire front of his shirt was wet from tears. Percy's eyes found Poseidon's and recognition was visible across his face.

"Dad?" the croak was so hoarse it was a miracle he was not coughing blood.

"Yes, it is me, ma'Boy, im here."

"Dad," Percy's voice was quaking and the power of the storm with it.

"I love you, son."

At the word _son_ Percy started sobbing into Poseidon's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, you'll…." Poseidon was cut off when Percy fainted against his shoulder and they both fell.

Poseidon dissolved them into water before solidifying them besides Percy's mother. Poseidon snapped his fingers and stretchers appeared besides each body. Poseidon levitated the bodies onto the stretchers. Once he had secured his hold on Percy the stretchers, the Sea god and his son disappeared in a flash of light.

"Apollo! Tend to Percy! Artemis! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" For the second time in less than an hour Zeus had to pick himself up from the Throne Room floor. He was about to yell back at Poseidon when he noticed the stretchers.

"APOLLO! ARTEMIS! DO AS YOU WERE TOLD! NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Sorry I did not update yesterday, I did not get around to writing before midnight… I was working until 7 O'clock and then I started watching the EU LCS (League of Legends Championship Series) and played a couple of LOL game with some friends. So…yeah, started writing at midnight and had to be at work by 07:30… Yeah….**

**If any one of you play LOL on euw feel free to add me my summoner name is N0rwegianViking. However, I am not going to be online for the reminder of the Easter (until April 21th).**

**This probably did not interest more than a couple of you, sorry**

"What in the name of Chaos happened? Why are they all dead?" Apollo's shocked voice asked.

"I do not know. They were all dead before I arrived, but can you check on Percy?"

"Of course." Apollo rushed over to Poseidon before making a bed appear next to Poseidon's throne and helping Poseidon put Percy gently down.

"What happened to him? He looks like a skeleton." Apollo seemed confused, but started to examine Percy.

"That storm happened to him. He started that storm with the power of his rage, but he put too much power into it. He lost control of the storm and it started to consume his body for power. Similar to what happened during the Mount St. Helens when he blew it up."

"Well if that is the case he should be back on his feet in a few days, but he will not be combat ready for quite a while. He'll have to rebuild his mussels."

"Thank you, Apollo," Poseidon said before waving his hand towards Percy. From his fingertips water sprayed all over Percy and formed a thick layer all around the injured demigod.

"Now, can you tell us what happened, Artemis?" Zeus actually seemed happy that Percy was all right.

Artemis did not seem to hear her father, at least she did not respond in any way.

"Artemis!" Poseidon was definitely annoyed by the lack of response from Artemis, slight trembles could be felt throughout Olympus as the god of earthquakes got angrier.

Artemis had been sitting in her throne staring blankly at the opposite wall for almost two minutes. She was trying to figure out how to explain what happened and fearing the effect her information would have on the other gods. Maybe she should just use the moonlight to show the scene. She could after all see everything happening under the moon and if she wanted she could project the images at a later point in time.

"ARTEMIS! You better start talking NOW! I NEED to know what happened to my son and his friends!" Poseidon was beyond impatiens, Olympus shook violently.

"Artemis, start talking before your uncle destroys Olympus!"

Artemis sighed before rising to her feet and waving her hand. A small circular field in the sealing disappeared and a beam of moonlight shone through the opening and a vision appeared in the light.

"You are not going to like this," Artemis said with a heavy voice before sinking back down into her throne.

The gods watched as the Seven defeated the monster army. The mothers and the fathers of the Seven had prideful smirks on their faces. Then Artemis did a little time laps before resuming to normal speed right before the Primordials attacked.

"What is that black stuff? Where did my son go?"

"Patience Poseidon, you'll see," Artemis said, her face was troubled and would not meet the eyes of the other gods.

Ares growled in anger as he watched his sin get impaled.

"Who threw that spear? I will rip whoever it was to shreds!" he bellowed.

"What are those creatures?" Apollo sounded scared, terrified even.

"Oh my, Piper! NOOO." Aphrodite whimpered as Piper got hit by the spear.

"Now that's my son," Zeus said before shimmering into Jupiter while watching Jason summoning lightening.

"What?" Jupiter stared in disbelief as Uranus absorbed the lightning strike and cried out in sorrow and anger when Uranus blasted Jason.

"The only being with that kind of power is a Primordial! What is a primordial doing attacking my son!" Jupiter screamed before shimmering back into Zeus.

"Hazel don't, please don't do that!" Hades sounded pleading. He was begging his daughter not to anger Tartarus.

"That is Tartarus!" Hermes gulped out in disbelief.

The murder of Percy's parents brought unease to every one of the gods. For one, they now knew they had two more primordials running around. Also, they knew the primordials were bloodthirsty but they did not think they would torture anyone.

Hades screamed in rage when he watched Hazel die. Shadows spread across the room and obscured everyone's vision.

"Hades, please calm down. We must see what happened!" Athena was scared, not of her uncle, but of what these events might mean for their future.

Aphrodite broke down into tears when she saw Piper falling from the sky. She sobbed so loudly she almost drowned out what the Primordials were saying.

"Holy Hades, Annabeth! NOOO!" was rarely emotional, but now tears could be seen streaming down her face.

"Ahhh, young love!" It apparently did not take much to bring Aphrodite back to normal, even from the sorrow of losing her favorite daughter.

The gods watched in awe at Percy's display of power, but it quickly turned into fear once Percy lost control of his powers.

Artemis swiped through the image before sitting heavily down on her throne. She looked around at the mourning gods and sighing. She did not look forward to telling the Hunters or more specifically Thalia what had happened. Thalia and Annabeth had been like sisters for years and she had also lost her brother. She would be broken by sorrow for months, maybe even years, it was going to be a difficult time for the Hunters.

"I will ensure they get straight to Elysium," Hades' voice quavered.

"We can make arrange a proper funeral tomorrow, but now we need to discuss this new threat. I'm sorry." Zeus actually was genuinely sorry for not allowing the others time to mourn their children.

"It is a pretty simple question: Are the primordials content with killing Percy's loved once? Or are they planning something else, like destroying Olympus? Personally I say we make sure the armies of Olympus are well equipped and battle ready."

The gods of Olympus got into a huge argument, like only the Olympians can. After several hour of constant bickering Artemis had gotten a godly sized headache. She had shut out every sound in the room and was now looking aimlessly around the room, hoping for something to distract her. A sudden movement near Poseidon's throne caught her attention. Percy was stirring. He was shifting a little, though not disturbing the water coating his body. He slowly lifted his head and their eyes met across the room. The pain and sorrow in those eyes was strong enough to break her hearth, no one, not even a man should have to go through something like that. Well maybe some men, but Percy definitely did not deserve this kind of suffering.

"Once again our God of Medicine has proven his incompetence. Did you not say he would be out for days?"

Every single eye in the room turned to Percy.

"That is impossible not even with the healing from the water should he be conscious for at least two days! How are you awake, boy."

"I do not know, but can I have some ambrosia? I have some primordials to kill!" Percy's voice was weak, but determined and menacing.

Apollo was about to answer when he suddenly went ridged. His mouth opened and green smoke poured out and spread across the floor. Then it began circling around him slowly. Then he slowly rose from his throne and walked over to the middle of the room. He looked directly at Percy before beginning to speak in a slow, deep and rasping voice.

"_The sole survivor _

_Shall once again be the saviour_

_The threat he will be addressing_

_Once he possesses the blessing_

_From those he has twice saved_

_And the one who has his road paved_

_He will pursue vengeance throughout eternity_

_The endless quest of the undying demigod."_

Then Apollo collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! Another gods damed prophecy?" To say Percy was angry would be the biggest understatement of all time.

**AN:**

**For some reason Word has decided it is illegal to write primordials and autocorrects it to primordial every single time… so if you see anywhere I forgot to fix it please let me know. It is annoying as hell, anyone know how to remove it?**

**Tell me how I did, the good, the bad, the so fucking terrible you can't find words to describe it…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating the last couple of days. It is Easter here in Norway I have been skiing with my extended family. High mountains, snow and sunshine could not sit still and write….**

**To the guest who told me to use Ouranos instead of Uranus. You can use both, it is just different translations of the Ancient Greek word. And you could at least have written Ouranos correctly, his name is not spelled **_**Oranoes**_**…. I choose to use Uranus in case I want to use his name for some bad jokes later on.**

**And thanks for the feedback on the Auto-correct issue. I had actually figured it out for myself, but forgot to remove it from the Author's Notes.**

**If you see any errors in my grammar please let me know, I have such a hard time spotting my own mistakes….**

"_The sole survivor _

_Shall once again be the saviour_

_The threat he will be addressing_

_Once he possesses the blessing_

_From those he has twice saved_

_And the one who has his road paved_

_He will pursue vengeance throughout eternity_

_The endless quest of the undying demigod."_

Then Apollo collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! Another gods damed prophecy?" To say Percy was angry would be the biggest understatement of all time.

The gods did not say anything, nor did they move. They just sat completely still in their thrones and stared at Percy. He grew nervous under the constant gaze of the gods and started sweating in his water suit, which did not make any sense.

"What?" Percy shouted in annoyance.

The gods was shaken out of their trance by the shout and they glanced around at the each other.

"What in the name of Chaos was that?" Zeus shouted and stared at Apollo who was slowly rising from the floor.

"I have no idea," Apollo said slowly as he dusted himself off.

"The oracle has possessed me several times over the millennia, but that was something completely different. Something older, far older and much more powerful, I have no idea what that was." Apollo seemed flabbergasted.

"Well it obviously was a prophecy, but by whom?" Athena asked.

"That is irrelevant, what the Hades did it mean?" Zeus said angrily.

"Don't use my name as a swear word!"

"I use your name in any way I see fit!"

The gods got into a shouting match as usual. Percy tried to sort out the voices of the gods, but failing miserably. After a couple of minutes he gave up and leaned back into the mattress and tried to relax. It was impossible to shut the gods out. He was about to ask them to quiet down, but he didn't want to get blasted by the Masterbolt in his current condition. He tried to think of other ways to get peace. He could not leave the Throne Room because he was still too weak to move and would probably have been unconscious if not for his father's water suit.

'Wait water, sound does not carry well from air to water. If I could cover my ears in water I would be fine,' Percy though.

With an effort that almost made him faint and an enormous thug in his gut he pulled water from his torso and up to cover his ears. Percy sighed in content as the sound was blurred out and quieted down. It only took him a couple of seconds to fall asleep.

Percy felt like he had been sleeping for weeks, heck months. His muscles felt weird, like they had not been used for ages. Not weak though, just out of use. When he tried to sit up he had problems flexing his stomach-muscles, like he had forgotten how to do it. He opened his eyes to look around and was surprised to find a bright blue light shining in his eyes.

"By Poseidon's underpants, where the hell am I?"

"You're in my palace, of course. That was an interesting choice of wording, ma'boy" Percy heard in his head, underwater communication.

"D..Dad?"

"Yes, son. Nice to see you awake."

"Your palace?" Percy said as he propped himself up on his elbows, it was surprisingly hard to make his arms move. And even harder to make them take his weight.

"Yes, still sleeping?"

"Don't know, how long was I out?" With an enormous effort Percy managed to sit up in bed.

"About two weeks,"

"Two weeks? Well I sure feel that way." With a grunt he swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"ohh and btw did you know you drool when you sleep?"

Percy let out a pained cry before he broke down into tears.

"Annabeth," Percy sobbed.

"What?" Poseidon seemed confused by his son's sudden change in mood.

Percy kept sobbing for several minutes before he sobered up enough to answer.

"Those were some of the first words she ever said to me: _you drool when you sleep._" Percy stuttered between sobs.

Poseidon stepped forwards pulled Percy into a hug and held him tight. Percy sobbed uncontrolled into his father's shoulder.

"It's all right son, you loved her. It's ok to mourn her."

"Mourn? I have nothing left to live for." Percy sobbed between hitched breaths.

Poseidon kept holding around Percy as he sobbed. After about 10 minutes Percy's sobs stopped, when Poseidon checked Percy had fallen back to sleep.

"Well that was a powerful storm after all." Poseidon stuck a piece of ambrosia into Percy's mouth before gently placing him back on the bed.

The next time Percy woke up he was once again blinded by the bright blue light. There was shouting somewhere, though not close. The voices were muffled and sounded like they were coming from a different room. This underwater mind to mind communication worked in strange ways. Percy wondered how underwater mind to mind brainwave communications get muffled?

He sat up and looked around, his muscles was feeling a lot better this time. Everything about this demigod-life was weird. Why would his muscles all of a sudden respond as usual? He looked around and realized the voices were coming from the adjacent room. He could make out his father's voice, but he did not recognize the others. The walls seemed to be made of corrals and coated in sea shells. Strange and exotic sea plants were growing in huge flower pots on either side of the door.

Percy slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the huge gold and lapis doors and slowly pushed them open. He froze in shook; Poseidon and Zeus were in the middle of a shouting match with Amphitrite and Hera.

**NA: Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Percy slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the huge gold and lapis doors and slowly pushed them open. He froze in shook; Poseidon and Zeus were in the middle of a shouting match with Amphitrite and Hera._

"…is the single most insufferable demigod alive, only that daughter of Athena was worse." Hera shouted.

"My son is not.."

"I want that bastard gone, I will not have him under my roof any longer!" Amphitrite screamed at Poseidon.

"He has nowhere else to go, I will not have the savior of Olympus homeless! Didn't you hear the new prophecy? We will need him in the future too! We must know where he is!" Zeus argued.

"She does not want to have a constant reminder of his unfaithfulness in her home! No one should have to deal with their husbands bastards staying in their home!" Hera was furious.

Percy did not make much sense of what he heard. His brain was still fuzzy from too much sleep. It felt like his head was filled with some kind of thick goo, his thoughts move so slowly.

"Well if not for Percy she would not have a home! He must not be driven away from Olympus, we need him for our continued survival!" Percy did not quite understand why or from what, but he gathered the fact that Zeus was defending him.

Percy scratched his side, the shirt he was wearing itched like Hades. His pants were also too wide, they were barely even hanging on her.

"Can't he stay on Olympus then?" Amphitrite asked exasperated.

"He as soon as we can build a palace for him at Olympus he can, but until then he will have to stay here." Zeus said.

"I will not have that bastard staying any longer, it has been over two weeks now. I WANT HIM GONE!"

"Dear, he might not be yours, but he is still my son. He can stay here at least until we can find other arrangements." Poseidon said softly.

Percy slowly made his way into the room and stole a quick glance around. He realized he had just entered the throne room of Atlantis, from which his father ruled the Seas. This might be the most beautiful room he had ever seen. He could simply not find words to describe it, the closest word he could find was 'Divine'.

"Are your brain made of seaweed or something? She wants him gone," Hera said.

Percy's attention jerked back to the argument.

"Seaweed-brain? How do you know my nickname?" Percy asked, he was still too confused to really make sense of what he heard.

Everyone's attention snapped to Percy. Hera turned so fast her neck made a sickening cracking sound.

"Speaking of the devil," Hera said rubbing her neck

"The devil? Is the devil here?" Percy looked around confused.

"Wait, there ain't any devil in Greek mythology." Percy scratched his head.

"Poor little Percy seems to be confused," Amphitrite snickered.

"What's wrong Percy." Poseidon was clearly concerned as he made his way across the Sandstone floor.

"There's nothing wrong." Percy swayed where he was standing.

Poseidon rushed the last steps over to Percy and steadied him.

"What are Zeus and Hera doing here, dad?" Percy asked his father.

"Well Zeus was here to talk to me about the state of Olympus when Hera showed up with Amphitrite. Apparently having you staying here is not good for my wife's mental health." Poseidon explained slowly, since he could tell his son was still confused.

"That wouldn't be a problem, as soon as I get chance to change out of these clothes I will be gone. I got a few primordial to take care of." Percy almost fell over, but a steadying hand from his father kept him standing.

"I think you need to go back to bed, you can't even stand on your feet. Here eat this," Poseidon said as he handed Percy a square of Ambrosia.

"Thanks, but I'm really all right." Percy popped the square in his mouth before answering.

"You should lay back down, boy." Zeus actually looked genuinely concerned for Percy.

"I am all right, uncle."

"The primordial can wait, you have to recover before you can go up against any of them. According to the new prophecy you will once again be instrumental for the survival of Olympus, so please don't do something rash. Take your time to recover and train back up to your former strength, then come before the council and you will receive all the help we can give you. But I do expect to see you as soon as your palace is finished."

"Thank you, Zeus, but that would not be necessary. First of I am not worthy of a palace at Olympus, secondly it will be a waste since I will spent every waking moment chasing down and killing primordials." Percy's head was clearing slowly, but instead his body was slowly going numb and unresponsive. Percy stumbled again and this time he almost hit the floor before Poseidon could catch him.

"Come on, ma'boy. It's time for you to lay down again. Don't worry Zeus, I will bring him to Olympus as soon as he is ready.

"That sounds good, brother," Zeus said before disappearing.

"Wait! Is that bastard still staying here? I said I WANT HIM GONE!"

"yes he is staying until they can finish a place for him at Olympus." Poseidon said as He carried Percy back to his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Thank you for the feedback guys. I really love the support I'll try to update more often.**

**I only have one problem; I now automatically start writing in English. During the Norwegian exam I had today I suddenly realized I had written the first paragraph in English… **

Percy jumped over the low sweep and thrust forward, but missed. He stepped back and blocked the next attack with the butt of his spear. He retreated a few step back and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Still not back in shape, Percy?"

"You fish, Fishboy,"Percy answered before feinting towards his assailant's left and thrusting at his right.

"Still too slow, little brother."

"Let's get the swords back out then, and I'll kick your butt again, Triton."

Percy had been training hard every day for the last two weeks, ever since the argument in the throne room. Triton had found Percy training by himself in the court yard the second day and had offered to spar with him.

Percy had been thrashed by Triton within minutes. His muscles might have grown back to their earlier size, but he had no endurance. He had slowly improved, day by day. During their ninth day of practice Percy felt he was approaching his former glory. The tenth day was a sweaty and exhausting affair. It got so bad Amphitrite started complaining about the water quality, apparently the water tasted sweat. Percy and Triton laughed so hard they fell to the floor, it took the better part of the next half hour before they were ready to start training again. More importantly Percy had been able to defeat Triton a couple of times throughout the day.

Then there were yesterday, Percy had straight up thrashed Triton. Triton had gotten in a few lucky strikes, but Percy had been far superior to his brother. At the end of the day Triton offered to train Percy in spear fighting, which was Triton's weapon of choice, before sending him off to the armory to pick up a spear. Percy was disappointed when he learned that Tyson was not present, he was apparently still studying with Briareus. And that had brought them back to where they started, Triton thrashing Percy.

"Maybe, but now we are practicing spear fighting, not sword play." Triton replied cheekily.

Percy did not let Triton say anything else, he lunged at him and thrust his spear at Triton's foot. Triton dodged and swung the butt of his spear at Percy's head, but Percy blocked with the shaft of his spear.

"PERCY, where are you?"

Percy was so startled he was unable to dodge Triton's next attack and was knocked so hard in the head he sprawled backwards on the ground unconscious.

Percy could feel his head ponding and groaned. Percy slowly opened his eyes and saw he was sitting next to his father's throne in the Throne Room of Atlantis. He looked around and saw his father and Zeus sitting around a small table playing cards.

"What happened?" Percy asked as he lifted a hand to his head.

"You were knocked out," Zeus answered.

"Yeah, I kinda understood that, but why are you here?"

"Your place at Olympus is finished, son. I don't want you to leave, but Amphitrite is about to kill me. For the sake of peace in the home I ask you to stay at Olympus at least for now."

"I understand," Percy said as he slowly made his way over to the table and sat down.

"So why are you here, uncle?"

"I wanted to talk to you before you come to Olympus. I do no longer doubt your loyalties, Percy. After all you have done for us, all the suffering you have been through I don't believe you would ever betray us. Since you are still here after all this time I trust you."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. Your confidence in me is inspiring."

"Well, I might no longer doubt you, but there are others. Some of the gods still do not trust you."

"Those…"

"Yes, Poseidon, I know. The new prophecy do, however once again call for Percy to be our savior. It also calls for us, the gods, to give you our blessing. It also seems you will have to receive partial immortality, similar to the kind the hunters got. The prophecy calls for: 'The endless quest of the undying demigod'. For some of the gods to give you this freely you will have to make an oath on the River Styx never to plot against Olympus and always answer our call for aid."

"I could agree to those terms, as long as you gods also swear to pass any information regarding primordials on to me. Every single whisper, or anything that could in any way, form or matter indicate any kind of primordial activity."

"It seems we have reached an understanding, if you would please follow me to Olympus we can attend to these matters right away.

**AN:**

**Still have gotten little feedback as to what aspects of my writing are lacking. Are my portrayals lacking? Are my battle scenes bad?(haven't written many yet so you might lack anything to judge) or maybe my dialogues could use some work? Please tell me, if I don't know where I am lacking I can't improve…**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Once again thank you so much for the feedback. You guys are amazing, honestly. I probably have never been this encouraged to continue doing something, ever.**

**Someone said my dialogue was a bit hard to follow at times, he/she had to reread to sort out who said what… I will do my best to address this.**

Percy walked slowly through Olympus, headed for the Throne Room. Percy remembered the first time he was here, twelve years old and returning from his first quest. That time he had been too nervous to really take in the beauty of the city. He had on later occasions realized what a remarkable place it was, but that did not even come close to present day Olympus. Annabeth had outdone herself. Percy knew even the gods were impressed, though they had a hard time admitting it. Percy was suddenly struck by grief at the memory of his late girlfriend. The only thing keeping him from tears was the notion that Annabeth would be remembered as long as the Age of the Gods lasted, as long as Olympus survived. She would be remembered as the greatest architect to ever live.

"This has to be the most beautiful place in the world." Percy said slowly as he turned a corner and continued down another street.

"Yes, I have to admit it outshines even Atlantis," Poseidon said as he admired as he fell into stride on Percy's right.

"Yes, the daughter of Athena really did a good job." Zeus stepped up and flanked Percy on the left.

"So, tell me about the blessing you guys are giving me," Percy asked. He had to change the subject, hearing Zeus speak about Annabeth almost made him break down in tears.

"You are receiving the Blessing of Olympus, which have never been bestowed onto anyone before. We have never had a reason before nor had anyone worthy of the honor. It's hard to say exactly what you will receive, you might get my lightning powers or my control over the winds. You could get Artemis' hunting, stealth and tracking skills or her marksmanship. Hephaestus' firepower or his craftsmanship. Only the Fates know or maybe even they don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok, with my luck I'll get only the lame powers, but thanks anyway." Percy sounded downbeat.

"Maybe, but even the lame ones are useful in some cases. Don't be so downbeat, Percy. It's a nice day, sun shining and the apples in our gardens are ripe." Poseidon said as he waved his hand and three apples came flying down an alley towards them.

"And some of the gods might give you their full blessings, not just their blessings. If they do you will gain all the same powers as a child of that god." Zeus said as he accepted an apple from Poseidon.

They were the best apples Percy had ever tasted. As soon as Percy was finished he wanted to run of looking for Ambrosia, he knew his Ambrosia would taste like those apples. It probably would for a very long time, except for the occasional time it would taste blue chocolate-chip cookies.

"Holy.… that was amazing, that has to be the best thing I have ever tasted," Percy smiled so widely it was a wonder his head did not split in two.

"Yes, they are quite tasty, but we should start heading for the Throne Room. They should start arriving in a roughly ten minutes." Zeus said while starring longingly at a dryad walking in the other direction.

"Zeus! Really? You have called a meeting of the council!" Poseidon said exasperated.

"Don't worry brother, just inspecting."

Zeus and Poseidon continued to talk, but Percy did not pay attention. He was nervous, really nervous about this. He did not think Zeus wanted to nor would let any of the gods hurt him, but could something go wrong? Could his body spontaneously combust or simply explode with too much power.

"Are you sure my body can handle that kind of power?" Percy asked nervously.

"In your current condition, no." Zeus replied simply.

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, ma'boy. We will make you partially immortal. When a larger percentage of your blood is immortal you can handle it." Poseidon patted Percy reassuringly on the back."

Percy was not reassured, but did not comment. He figured he had been faced with worse odds over the years, far worse.

When the Throne Room building came into view Percy's fingers started twitching. He had not felt this uneasy for quite some time, not since the end of the Second Gigantomachy. As they walked up the stairs to the Throne Room doors a gentle sea breeze played with Percy's unruly hair. It was more reassuring than anything his father or uncle could have said, it was an unexpected reminder of the safety of the ocean.

Zeus and Poseidon both stretched out an arm and each pushed open one of the doors. Percy froze on the threshold. Twelve god were staring directly at him. Their faces showed a combination of feelings, some showed respect, some awe, some fondness and some even fear. He could understand fondness and respect, he had after all saved Olympus twice and done some of the gods personal favors. What he did not understand was awe and fear, why would a god be afraid of him?

His two companions had continued walking and were presently sitting down in their thrones. Percy on the other hand was still standing on the threshold.

"Come now, Percy. Are you going to stand in the door all day?" Zeus barely managed to keep the laugh out of his voice.

Percy started walking slowly towards the center of the room, conscious of all the eyes directed at him.

"As you all know the new prophecy, for the sake of consistency let us from now on call it the Great Prophecy, has been issued.

"_The sole survivor _

_Shall once again be the saviour_

_The threat he will be addressing_

_Once he possesses the blessing_

_From those he has twice saved_

_And the one who has his road paved_

_He will pursue vengeance throughout eternity_

_The endless quest of the undying demigod."_

We can easily determine that Percy is the demigod called for, or is there anyone present who would say otherwise?" Zeus looked challengingly around the Throne Room.

No one objected to Zeus's statement, though Hera and Ares were fuming. Dionysus would probably been fuming too if he was not too busy drinking wine to pay attention. Zeus had lifted Dionysus's restrictions since he had done 'such a good job' training the demigods for the last two wars. No one had objected since it meant they got Mr. D out of Camp Half-blood.

"We are here today to discuss what to do." Poseidon said ignoring the two fuming gods.

"There are nothing to discuss, Barnacle beard, the prophecy is quite clear, clearer than most prophecies. It calls for Percy to receive our blessing and for him to become partially immortal, like the hunters of Artemis. How else can he pursue vengeance throughout eternity? How can he set out on the endless quest of the undying demigod if he is not at least partially immortal?" Athena said matter-of-factly.

"I will not give my blessing to that punk, I refuse," Ares growled.

"You will do no such thing, the prophecy calls for Percy to have the blessings of the gods in order to defeat this new threat, which probably are the four Primordials who attacked the Seven." Athena glared daggers at her brother.

"I can decide who to bestow my blessing upon!" Ares bellowed.

"How can you refuse to do what the Great Prophecy calls for? The only thing it calls for you to do is to give Percy your blessing, you should be relived to get away that easily." Apollo said calmly, but his eyes sent Ares a threatening look.

"Phffff, the Prophecy my ass. When I want some old hag mummy give me orders I will tell you Apollo."

"That prophecy was not uttered by the Oracle, who is now a living person btw." Apollo replied coldly.

"Why do you object Ares? He is the demigod most worthy to receive our blessing ever, quite frankly the only demigod male worthy of receiving my blessing." Percy stared unbelievingly at Artemis, was his ears playing tricks at him? Artemis was not only willing to give him her blessing, but also to have an argument with Ares to make Ares bestow his blessing upon him. Artemis's gaze shifted from Ares to Percy and her cold exception softened. Percy did not know what to think, he just stared into her silver eyes.

"I will not give that punk my blessing!" Ares was furious now, his face bright red and an artery was pulsing on his forehead.

Zeus had heard enough and slammed his Master Bolt into the floor. Every eye in the room jerked back to Zeus.

"It was not a question, everyone shall bestow their blessing onto Percy. If you refuse I will have you removed from the council. It is more important to get Percy ready for this conflict with the primordials than to have you on the council, Ares. Who knows, he might even get Mars' power as protector of agriculture, which would not be very useful for him." Zeus said sternly, clearly indicating there would be no more discussion on the matter.

"Now, let's get on with the agenda. Come forth Percy," Zeus continued after a dramatic pause.

Percy shook himself out of the daze that had fallen upon him and started forwards, but did not get far. A darkness fell upon the Throne Room, like if someone had turned the sun of completely. Fifteen surprised cries pierced the darkness.

"Apollo, Artemis get us some light," Athena said sternly.

Light as if straight from the moon and the sun suddenly erupted from the twin gods, when the darkness lifted everyone yelped in surprise, two figures were standing in the middle of the room between Percy and Zeus. They faced Percy and stared intently at him. The two women were almost identical, both wore long, black, sleeveless dresses, both had pale skin and both had dark hair. However, it was their faces which caught Percy's attention. There was no doubt who these two was, or at least who their parents were.

"What do you want?" Percy said with barely controlled rage as he uncapped Riptide.

"To stop you before you become a problem, of course." The one on the left said.

"We would have preferred to wait a bit longer before we reunited you with your girlfriend and parents." The one on the right waved her hand and Sally's and Annabeth's bodies appeared on the floor before Percy.

Percy clenched his sword hilt so hard his knuckles whitened he stared so angrily at the women that any lesser being would have coward in fear.

The gods stared in disbelief, all were too stunned to do anything.

"Who are you?" Percy hissed between his teeth.

"I am Eris, Primordial goddess of chaos," said the one on the left.

"And I am Oizys, primordial goddess of misery" said the one on the right.

"I hope you like it in Tartarus, because you are going to spend the next decades reforming there." Percy said as he lost grip in his anger and lunged forwards towards and swung his sword at Oizys. She did nothing simply stood there, but her appearance shifted until she was an exact copy of Annabeth. Percy's sword stopped mid swing, a look of horror on his face. He was almost impaled from the back by Eris's spear, but as he turned fight back she shimmered into Sally. Had it not been for his rage Percy would have broken down into tears. Oizys jumped forwards and stabbed at Percy with Annabeth's dagger.

"I give you one chance to leave, or else you will die. I swear it by the river Styx and by Chaos!" Percy shouted at the two women. They responded by crazy fits of laughter.

Percy kept on the defensive, he could not attack Annabeth nor Sally, even though he knew they were not real. He refused to attack, he could not make himself do it. The two primordials seemed to be enjoying themselves, they laughed every time Percy dodged an attack. This infuriated him beyond belief, he could not remember the last time he was this angry. He could feel his powers throbbing in his veins, like unsteady stream of a rapid river. Percy lost control for a fraction of a second, but the burst of power was enough to knock both primordials sprawling on the floor. They shimmered back into their own appearances. Faster than even the eyes of the gods could follow Percy was standing besides Oizys and brought his sword down on her head. Her head was severed from the body and rolled a few feet over the floor. He did not watch the primordial dissolve, but turned around and prepared to finish of Eris. To his astonishment he saw shadows engulfing her body before it disappeared.

"Fuck you, Nyx!" Percy screamed to the darkness. He turned around and drove his sword straight through Oizys' still dissolving torso. To his astonishment the dust did not disappear, but started swirling around him like a small tornado.

"By Poseidon's underpants what is going on?" Percy exclaimed. He looked around at the gods, but was met by expressions just as bewildered as he felt.

In a flash of white light a note appeared. Percy stepped forwards and snatched the note out of the air. He glanced at it and found writing:

_I will tell you by Poseidon's underpants what is going on_

_You have received my blessing, you are now able to absorb the essence of any monster or immortal you kill, you will gain a little bit of power, a little. _

_Sincerely the one who has your road paved._

**AN:**

**Please comment on Percy's new ability? I wanted to have some Percy gain some power when he kills a primordial, but Percy would easily get overpowered. Especially since he already are getting the blessing of the gods anyway… it is not like he now gained the even half of the powers of the minor primordial goddess, maybe 1/100 of the power or maybe 1/10 I'm not sure. Killing a monster would now give an unnoticeable increase in power, except for the Minotaur, the Chimera ect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I had two huge tests at school this week and got two even bigger ones next week so I might not be able to upload again for a while. In addition to this I had to re-write this chapter because I was not happy with it…**

In a flash of white light a note appeared. Percy stepped forwards and snatched the note out of the air. He glanced at it and found writing:

_I will tell you by Poseidon's underpants what is going on_

_You have received my blessing, you are now able to absorb the essence of any monster or immortal you kill, you will gain a little bit of power, a little. _

_Sincerely the one who has your road paved._

"What?" Zeus was getting really, really impatient.

The gods had been staring at Percy for the past minute, but Percy did not move, not even blink. He had been staring so intently at the note Athena was starting to wonder if he had been petrified by it.

"Someone get that note!" Zeus was tapping his Masterbolt against the side of his throne, making the gods nervous. A small burn mark appeared with each tap and the smell of ozone spread throughout the room. Apollo was the first to react. He rose slowly to his feet and started walking towards the center of the room.

"Hey, Percy!" Apollo waved a hand in front of Percy's eye. "Are you in there?"

The sea green eyes slowly shifted from the note to Apollo. "What?"

"The note, please," Apollo said as he held out a hand and snatched it from Percy before glancing at it apprehensively. A loud groan escaped Zeus as Apollo too froze staring at the note. Zeus slammed his Masterbolt into the Throne Room floor and everyone flinched. Thunder boomed and a lightning bolt struck though the sky-light and hit roughly halfway between Zeus and the two dazed individuals in the middle of the room. Percy snapped back to attention so fast he stretched a muscle in his neck and groaned in pain. Apollo shook his daze of gently before laying a hand on Percy's neck healing it.

"Since that note has the ability at petrify anyone reading it I suggest Apollo just read it out loud. Then we don't have to watch anyone else standing there like brainless statues," Athena said.

Apollo took a deep breath and started reading:

"_I will tell you by Poseidon's underpants what is going on_

_You have received my blessing, you are now able to absorb the essence of any monster or immortal you kill, you will gain a little bit of power, a little. _

_Sincerely the one who has your road paved."_

"You really are a bunch of Hypocrites!" Percy was annoyed, the gods had been staring blankly into the air for almost two minutes. "Hello!"

Most of the gods slowly unfroze and shifted their eyes back to Percy, however Athena and a couple other gods seemed to still be in deep thought.

"Athena, could you explain what just happened?" Zeus asked.

"To be honest I have no idea what that was. I have never even heard of a blessing doing anything even close to that, though there were a few hints in the note and the prophecy. '_The one who has your road paved_' can't be that many people. The only ones I can think of are the Fates and Ananke." Athena paused for dramatic effect. "It is probably not the Fates though, they are not powerful enough to give a blessing like this. Their mother, Ananke, on the other hand might have. We have really limited information about the Primordial of destiny, necessity and fate. It is said that her blessing changes depending on what the receiver requires to fulfill their destiny, but this is unconfirmed. The only thing we know for sure about her is that she is one of the oldest and most powerful primordials alongside Chronos."

"So you are saying it is Anan…." Zeus was cut off before he could finish the question.

"I am saying we cannot be sure, but if I had to guess I would say Ananke."

"Why do we care? Percy was awesome, he totally wrecked a primordial! And then he got this awesome blessing where he steals their powers. Is it important how he got it?" Apollo said, he was clearly amazed by Percy.

"Of course it matters, idiot. Whoever it is might is powerful, very powerful and if we could figure out who it is we could ask for help in this upcoming war." Artemis's voice sounded annoyed, probably from her brother's stupidity. It was hard to tell, however, she was staring intently at Percy. Her expression was something close to awe. Percy figured she might be annoyed by the fact that she was in awe of a male.

"Well if we can't figure out who it is me might just as well get back to the purpose of this meeting." Poseidon almost burst with pride as he waved Percy forwards. His sea green eyes practically shone with pride as his son approached Zeus.

"Yes, we might as well. We were about to give Percy our blessing." Zeus' voice was also filled with pride, but not nearly as much as Poseidon. "Please come forth, Percy."

"I still refuse to give that punk my blessing!" Ares grumbled under his breath.

"Like I said, the ones who do not bestow their blessing upon Percy will be removed from the council. The prophecy explicitly says Percy have to receive the blessing of those he has twice saved. He has saved Olympus twice and it is therefore our blessing he requires. For him to receive the Blessing of Olympus he must have the blessing of every single god on the council. I will therefore remove everyone who does not give Percy their blessing from the council." Zeus' tone was so serious not even Ares doubted the threat.

Percy was nervous, he was about to receive the blessing of the gods. All the gods, apparently the share power alone would be enough to make his molecules combust. This was not the worst though. He had faced impossible odds before, on several occasions so they did not scare him anymore. However, the fact that the gods had never before bestowed the blessing of Olympus on anyone before was making him jitter with nerves. He simply could not wrap his head around what was about to happen.

"As you all know we have never bestowed this honor upon anyone before. There are two quite simple reasons for that. The first one is: we have never had anyone worthy. Secondly the mortal body simply can't handle the power, it would incinerate." Poseidon said as he beamed at Percy.

"And because Zeus has never trusted anyone enough before." Percy's eyes turned from his father to Artemis. She made that simple statement sound like the greatest compliment of all time, at least to Percy. The gods, however, did not seem to notice. Her silvery eyes met Percy's sea green. Percy could not help but notice how beautiful those eyes were and how her face highlighted their shine. She was not wearing any make-up though, her beauty was all natural. Percy saw something in the depths of these orbs of moonlight he could not name, it was a confusing mix of emotions. At first it seemed like awe, then hate, he saw envy and a strange thirst, then something he could not identify. The emotions kept flickering past, faster and faster. Percy was brought back out of these timeless silvery wells by Zeus' voice:

"Well…yes. I cannot deny that." Percy had to think hard to remember what Zeus' response referred to. Two silver glowing orbs kept floating around in his memories and blurred everything else.

"If the simple fact that my brother trusts someone should be enough to convince everyone of you that person is trustworthy. If it is not take his life into account, he stands by Olympus after everything he has been through, after he lost everything. And if even this is not enough to convince the rest of you my son has agreed to swear his loyalty to Olympus on the River Styx." As Poseidon finished several of the gods gasped. An oath on the River Styx was not a simple matter.

Percy could once again feel every eye in the room was directed at him. If there was any machine to measure nerves Percy would have blown the scale. He could literally feel the nerves pump in his veins, mixed heavily with adrenaline.

"I have one condition though." This brought scowls to the faces of several gods so Percy hurried on. "Any new information about Primordial activity shall be reported to me immediately. Any large gathering of monsters, any increase in monster activity and anything else that could lead the whereabouts of primordials I am to be informed about. As long as you, the gods of Olympus, keep this part of the agreement I, Percy Jackson, swear my eternal loyalty to Olympus. I swear to always protect Olympus if threatened and to always answer if I am called upon by the gods. I swear to these terms on the River Styx."  
"Now that all the formalities are attended to can we get down to business?" Athena sounded both tired and distracted, like 99 percent of her brain was used for thinking. The last percent was saved for mundane things like talking. "Let me guess, you are going to start by having Artemis making him partially immortal then give him the blessings." Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but before she uttered a single word Zeus spoke.

"Yes of course I am, Athena. Artemis has he most experience with this process and can do it almost effortlessly."

"Had it been any other male I would have never done it, but Percy is the only respectable male I have ever met. And since I have done it to every hunter for millennia it is easy for me." Artemis' voice was clam and flat, however she was jittery with nerves on the inside. Every time she looked at Percy she had a strange electric sensation course through her body. She did not understand what was happening, she had never experienced anything like this before. "Come forth then, Percy."

Percy walked forth and knelt in front of Artemis' throne. He noticed how her nice her silvery hair looked draped across her shoulder. She stretched out a hand and placed it on Percy's head. An eerie silvery glow emanated from her hand. It was the strangest feeling Percy had ever experienced, the hand was hot, searing hot. However it did not burn. The sensation spread throughout his body, following his bloodstream. It felt like his blood was turned to lava, but for some reason it still did not hurt. Artemis almost jumped when she touched Percy, an electric spark rushed up her arm. Every point of contact with his head was burning with sensation, like her hand wanted to imprint that particular feeling in her brain forever.

"Rise Percy Jackson, you are now partially immortal and will no longer age. You will remain your current age until you fall in battle or the gods remove this gift." Artemis said and almost laughed at Percy who was examined his arms, they were emanating an eternal silvery light. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You are also the first male ever to carry my blessing, use it well."

Percy rose from where he had been kneeling in front of Zeus' throne. Sparks jumped across his skin, but before he had straightened himself out to his full length his skin was back to eternal silvery. Similar events had occurred with every god and blessing, his skin had almost immediately gone back silvery. He felt good, extremely good, but his body desperately needed a rest.

"I really think you should retreat to your palace and get some sleep." Poseidon censed his son's distress and stepped forwards to steady him. "Zeus, permission to bring Percy to his palace?"

"Granted, brother. Council meeting adjourned."

**AN:**

**Whoever asked for some Pertimes action there you go, oh and it is currently 3 Am in Norway so I'm tired as hell writing the finishing touches to this chapter…. If it's bad ill rewrite it.**


End file.
